Seven Towers
The Seven Towers project refers to the planned construction of seven wildly different towers in Pieter Kingdom. So far, only six towers have been completed with details on the final tower still very much being up in the air. The Seven Towers attract countless tourists to the Kingdom every year. Being the site of one of these towers is a source of great provincial prestige, and with the construction of new towers, local architects have continuously attempted to outdo the towers before it. As a result, the newer towers are taller and use more expensive materials than the early designs. Masa Tower Originally known as Asylum Tower, Masa Tower remains as the oldest surviving structure in Pisa Manama. It was built by King Pieter as a primary refuge from mobs on the second day of the New Age. It now acts as a border patrol building guarding entrance to the Tunnel District, due to its vicinity to Sabrinia and Neutral Territory. At 22 meters tall (including the spire), it is the shortest of all Seven Towers, but as it's situated on top of a hill it made for a suitable lighthouse and waypoint in the early days. Asylum Tower was famously assaulted by Bodglin on the Day of Judgment, which led to Pieter Kingdom eventually repairing and renaming the building to its current state. The tower's primary building material is sandstone and its name refers to its dough-like appearance. Mana Tower The second tower was constructed as much as it was planted. An oak tree near the (at the time) northern border of the Kingdom grew to such an impressive size, that the King's idea to give nature a hand and produce a proper tower naturally arose. For obvious reasons, Mana Tower took longer to realise than the other towers. Its height still tends to fluctuate, but the tree has settled at around 31 meters in height, overlooking most of Twoway Forest. As it was once the tallest tree in the known world, it has been commonly referred to as the Mana tree, a mythical tree similar to the concept of Yggdrasil, the source of all life. It is heavily guarded due to its susceptibility to arsonry. Mara Tower The third tower effectively kickstarted the Seven Towers project as it was the first tower built as part of a greater ambition to construct a collection of towers all over the Kingdom. Mara Tower was originally constructed as an outlook adjacent to a massive fortress (tentatively named the Eastwatch), but plans for this building were eventually replaced by the Waitwatch a bit further north. However, Mara proved plenty functional thanks to the discovery of Mara Mine, which even led to it being one of the first stations on the Durin Railway Line. Consisting mainly of bricks harvested in the depths of hell, Mara owes its name to its demonic, phallic appearance. At 23 meters it is relatively short, but situated on a hilltop to compensate. Maxa Tower The fourth tower to be constructed was the lighthouse situated on the northern end of White Mountain. Using lava as a light source, it signals ships towards Far Harbour, where Pieter Kingdom's most important sea port is located. Maxa Tower also hosts the traditional Royal Diving Competition, where Pieter subjects jump into the water from the tower's platform. Situated on top of a rock, it is 31 meters tall itself and notable for being the only tower to have been built in a single day. Its name refers to a brand of searchlights favoured by its architect. Due to its location north of a mountain range, it is the only one of the towers which is not visible from any others. Mada Tower Mada Tower spent the longest time in the planning phase of all towers. Development was postponed several times due to the dificulty in mining Obsidian, which forms the base of the dark, massive tower. Originally, the full 40-meter tower was supposed to be hewn from Obsidian, but black wool was eventually considered an acceptable alternative, which allowed the Kingdom to finally finish construction without breaking its coffers. The tower is situated on the southern edge of Mada Peninsula, overlooking the Principality of Newmark. Since its renovation in the Fourth Age, which added more Obsidian and incorporated four Nether Portals into the design, it's been suggested the tower serves no other purpose than to intimidate the Kingdom's western neighbour. It owes its name to the Hindu concept of pride and all the evil it entails. Maia Tower Maia Tower is a radio tower that was built leading up to the Sixth Age. It is situated on a hill overlooking the Frontier, supplying adventurers with updates on mob activity and other vital information. Although relatively thin and sober, it holds the distinction of being the tallest tower in Pieter Kingdom; its total height is 66 meters. A defining feature of the tower is an outlook platform 45 meters above the ground, which offers a view of not just the Frontier, but Amazen, Vertimines and the Bodlands as well. It owes its name to Maia, mother of Hermes, the divine messenger. Final Tower Not much is known about the seventh and final tower to be constructed. It is said to be taller than any before it, but other details such as name, location and building material remain a mystery.